The 63rd Hunger Games  A FanFiction Contest :D
by bubblegummad34
Summary: Meet Mea, 15 years from District 9 - she is reaped into the hunger games and this is her story. PLEASE READ - this is part of two POVS ;


_Hey Guys this is my first PROPER fanfic - a competition between me and Hippogirffridergirl - two POV's same story ;)_

_Link to her page - __.net/u/2488933/_

_PLEASE NOTE - I don't know if she's posted her first chapter up - but don't hassle her ;)_

_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE 63**__**RD**__** HUNGER GAMES ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN!**_

_Here we go….!_

Day One of the 63rd Hunger Games

Doomsday

Only five minutes after eating my breakfast did it threaten to make an appearance again. Today was the day they stole a boy and a girl from each district and killed them and to make it worse, for the first time ever - my little sister would be joining me in the reapings. She ran down the stairs in her little blue dress, the one I wore on my first reaping too and charged straight into me.

"It'll be okay - we'll get through it Mea" she whispered into my stomach

"I know Maddie, I know"

As I played with my younger siblings, Maddie who was 12, Kinglsey who was 5 and little Kaine who had recently celebrated his second birthday, I began to realise that this could be the last time I got to play with them. It was a beautiful scene my living room right there - Papa reading the paper, mother knitting away in her chair and all four of us playing with the dog on the floor, fire blazing behind us. If I could freeze the moment and stay like this forever I would, but I couldn't, it was two o'clock - time to face the music.

Walking slowly to the square along with about 200 other residents of District 9 I saw my friends through the crowd. Isabella and Candice - the Lawner Twins. They looked exactly like me - I could be their triplet. Straight brown hair just brushing my hips and eyes the colour of ambers. We said nothing to each other, just nodded and signed in when we arrived and then we were herded into the 15 year olds sector where we stood all squashed together, like cows waiting to be slaughtered.

Our ridiculous escort hopped onto the stage - literally, does he think we like him or something? Why would we like somebody who takes two children away from us and kills them? So Yanis Emmergically bounds onto the stage in his flashing (seriously!) pink shorts and green shirt wishing us all a happy hunger games and telling us its not all doom and gloom. Idiot.

"Lets get this game going!" he shouts dramatically, shoving his hand into the girls glass ball. _Not me, Not Maddie, Not me, Not Maddie, Not me, Not Maddie _I beg it to be someone else but it's too late

"Miss Mea Semper - come have your glory time please!" he screams into the audience.

Pain, that's all I can feel. I'm falling - thousands of feet into the ground. No I'm not - I'm walking towards the stage, volunteer - PLEASE ANYONE! But nobody does

I stand and stare at my little sister who's face is crumpling, my eldest brother who is just old enough to understand and, what hurts the most, little Kaine's confused face as he looks up at my mother who is sobbing into my fathers shoulder. A boys name is called out - no one I recognise. Marcus Wrightley or someone. He strides forward and winks at me as he climbs the stairs - yea in your dreams mate.

Saying goodbye was the hardest. My family came in first - where I burst into tears, I hugged everyone and told them all I would try my very best. Just as they were leaving I heard Kaine ask Mother where I was going. That was when I lost it, Izzie and Candi came running in, tears streaming down their cheeks and hugging begging me to win. I won't but I say I'll try, but I know that I'm going to die.

We are rushed into a car that takes us to the train station, a clean rich looking place. When we arrive a huge silver train that resembles a bullet is just pulling up. We are shoved out the car into a sea of flashing lights - cameras, news reporters from the capitol and even other districts were milling about trying to speak to us. As we are pushed through the crowds onto the train I can feel Marcus occasionally try to hold my hand - there were rumours going around school a few months ago about him liking me - but I never listened.

On the train I was shown to my compartment and told I would be called for in fort-five minutes to eat dinner. My family had never been hungry - Papa was a doctor so we were very well off. Oh Papa - how I loved the way he would always greet me as soon as he came in from work in the evening, the way his eyes twinkled and his moustache twitched when he smiled. I find myself crying into the pillow of the huge bed, wishing I could wake up from this nightmare that was today, but I couldn't.

Dinner was incredible - A chicken and sweet corn soup to begin with and then pork with Apple sauce and carrots stuffed with melted butter and garlic, and finally a raspberry and chocolate cheesecake with little biscuits. I was stuffed, the adults were making small talk about the games, what would the arena be like? Who would be the strongest competitor? I got bored of listening to them and went along to find where Marcus had disappeared after scoffing his cheesecake. I found him looking at a large TV screen that was playing all of today's reapings. He was muttering quietly to himself about each tribute, writing their names down and taking notes about their appearance and strength. I sat down beside him as District 8's reapings began.

You saw my name being called out and me walking forward with a painful look on my face. I climbed the stage and stood there, staring. Marcus' name was called and you saw the cameras find him - attached to a pretty girl named Cassie, his girlfriend. He looked at her, kissed her forehead and walked calmly to the stage. I turned to see tears streaming down Marcus' face and said to him what my younger sister had said to me this morning - a lifetime ago;

"It'll be okay - we'll get through it"

"I know" he replied - as though he knew what I had said to Maddie just ten hours ago.

I walked slowly to my carriage - thinking and crying about my family who would all be in bed by now, together seeking each other's warmth until I come home. Something inside me changed then - I know that I **will** be the winner of the 63rd Hunger Games.

_AND THERE IT IS! FIRST CHAPTER :D YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW THAT'S LONGER THAN MOST ESSAYS I WRITE FOR SCHOOL :L_

_*Please review!*_


End file.
